


i'm just listening

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: when you get twelve, you can hear your soulmate's thoughts and so do your soulmate.sana's used to listen to her soulmate and just fell asleep.mina's not used to hear her soulmate, but she enjoy.based on a tweet: @potatozaki on twitter.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 22
Collections: twitter ideas [2na]





	i'm just listening

Sana woke up suddenly in the night. Her apartment feels more like a just a square, well, like a square's labyrinth without light.

The ocean's waves sound still be hearing, but she feels so alone. She took breaths, she just want someone to be beside her. She only thought about someone.

'Hey, are you there?' Nothing.

Sana looks down and try to get herself together.

'Maybe I should just sleep'

'Yes you should' Sana suddenly feel happiness. Her soulmate was awake and she can't be more excited.

'So you are awake too.'

'I'm listening to music so I can't heard your voice and finish the homework.'

'University takes all your time and more when you're working, it isn't?'

'Yeah, you're not in university, you don't know.'

'I do know. I was in uni too, y'know? So, I'm gonna leave ya?'

'I'll still hear your voice, but well, do what you want' Sana pout 'you're right. What if I pass you my number and we can talk?'

'This isn't a call?'

'No? You don't wanna, Mina?' as she thought her soulmate's name, she got a shiver. Sana didn't saw her, but can imagine her looks.

They were talking since young age, they already have conversations. Sana remember when they were teenagers and talked all night. Now, everything changed. It's like her soulmate is with someone and pretend that they're destined, so now the girl is cold with her.

'I didn't said that' Sana sentenced that Mina's probably sighing. 'I don't really remember the last time I was happy. I really hate this, why don't you just come back to Japan?'

'You aren't in Japan' Sana catch the lie and smirked 'you're in South Korea. I'm in Seoul now, aren't you here?'

'How did you get--I'm here too. Well, you convinced me, be quick and note my number.' Sana smiled as she get to contacts and immediately start to write the number.

'Got it! I'm sending you a message.'

'I think I received it?'

'Can't we do a face-'

'You're so hopeless. Okay, call me? I only now your name and that you're a girl.'

'You're too, teehee.'

Sana called, with her airphones in her ear, she get up and light up her room, then she saw for the first time her soulmate's face. The girl has brunette skin, some little moles, serious aura, but softly voice and face. Sana can tell she only wanna munch on that cheeks, but she contains herself.

"You look good" Mina broke their silence and Sana scratches her nape with a soft expression "you look like an angel, if I'm being honest" she talked without thinking and then looks away from her with a blush. They were with reddish cheeks.

Then they smiled and talked, even though they were hearing each other's thoughts. They feel comfortable and spent like all the night until midnight, because Sana remember Mina that she had classes and obviously the younger pouted and whining. Sana giggled at it and still stern with her testament.

And obviously, they'll call each other from now on and will stop feeling alone.


End file.
